Who Said Goon's Can't Love?
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: Silent Tears in Edwards POV,Edwards dark past leads him affiliated with the dangerous mafia,their new target:Princess Isabella of Europe. What happen whn UNEXPECTED luv erupts?Will Edward chose his loyalty to his job or his new love? read Silent Tear 1st
1. I saw her

_AN: Yay! Here we go! This is Chapter 1 of Silent Tears in Edward's POV...I hope you guys like it, plz review! And vote for Silent Tears! Thanks again everyone! And especially my Beta, Serene Lake, I love you!_

_Well everyone enjoy, let me know what you think because I'm starting to doubt my writing skills_

_Disclaimer: Not Mines :(_

Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" _He_ asked. _He_ doesn't have a name. _He_ doesn't have a life. _He_ doesn't have feelings. _He_ doesn't have a heart.

And I work for him.

"LET'S GO!!!" we all marched out on his order, putting our masks on. We ran out the door, smelling the fresh air first time in months. _Sigh_, smells good.

"Edward, get in." James ordered stiffly. I got in the car and we sped down to the King's mansion. Our next assignment.

We were to kidnap the King's daughter, make her plea to him to get her out on certain conditions, and then we were to kill her in front of her father, to show him not to mess with us again.

Today was his birthday. If everything went with the plan, his daughter, Isabella, would be going to his party with two guards. First we would knock out or kill her guards, then we would knock her out.

Horrible. Heartless. Merciless. Is all this job is. And I'm willingly doing this. Killing people is my job, my occupation. It's what I live for. I kill others for my happiness, for my life. I get no remorse out of this, I just do it.

I don't feel anything when people fall to their knees, binding their hands in front of me…asking me for mercy. As much as I would love to let them all go, set them free, leave them alone…I can't.

And now _she_ has to suffer. The next few weeks are going to be like hell for her, maybe worse. And we're going to make sure of it.

We. There are 10 of us on this task. Jasper, Emmett, James, Laurent, Mitchell, Zack, Jason, Lizzie, Christina and me. But right now, there are only four of us in the van: Jasper, Emmett, James and me.

This is our last mission. _He_ said that after this assignment is successfully complete, he'll let anyone who wants to leave go. Whoever wants to stay in this wretched, bloody place can stay for as long as they like.

Well, I'm out.

"Okay, we're here." James parked the van under a tree where it was dark. That's good. No one will see us.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, his hand on the door handle. We all nodded and crept outside, into the night.

The two body guards were outside, by the limo, probably waiting for the princess to arrive. Huh, keep waiting.

I looked to James and pointed at one of the guards and ran my finger across my neck, silently telling him to cut the guards throat without making a sound. We wouldn't want the Princess to get scared, now would we?

I hid behind a car far from the limo but I was still able to see what was going on. I looked to Jasper and nodded to him. He threw a rock at the limo catching the guard's attention.

"What _was_ that?" One of the guards asked the other.

He shrugged "I don't know." He moved near the car to inspect the damage made. I nodded to Jasper again who threw the rock, this time hitting the guard's forehead.

"HEY!" he shouted, looking around in the dark to find out who did it. He shook his head "Peter, can you believe this?" he whined rubbing his forehead.

"Peter?" He turned around just to see his friend dead...on the floor...bleeding.

You see, when Jasper hit him on the head, distracting him, James had swiftly slit _Peter's_ throat and ran out.

"Peter?!" the other shouted. "Oh my god! Peter!" Man, he's dumb. Instead of calling back up, he's crying over his friend. _He_ was right. Humans are slow. I'm ashamed of being one of them. But I still wish I was. Being stupid is better than being an assassin.

"Edward," Emmett whispered, brining me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

Now it's my time to shine.

I silently walked to the sobbing guard and tapped him on the back. He turned around slowly and looked up at me, fear and pain evident in his eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" he stuttered.

I smirked "Your worst nightmare." _And he's gone_.

Emmett and Jasper disposed their bodies out in the lake. Huh, what guards Princess had. They couldn't protect themselves let alone protect the princess.

"Frank?" A musical voice whispered through. My eyes widened. _Musical_? My head snapped to the small figure approaching the limo.

"Peter? Frank?" she called out. Oh, her guards. She huffed and put her hands on each side of her waist, clearly annoyed. Her eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip instantly jutted out. I smiled. Wait, why am I smiling?

"Edward!" I looked to my right to see Jasper and Emmett looking at me weird. I shook my head and nodded at them, who took the signal and ran to hide behind another car, getting closer to the princess. I looked to James who got ready in his position. I ran behind the limo, alerting the princess.

"Hello?" her voice shook. "Who's there?" I heard her light footsteps increase. I nodded to Emmett who nodded to Jasper who gave James the signal to distract her. James was hiding in the _front_ of the limo, while I was hiding in the back. James thumped the hood of the car making the girl jump and gasp. I shook my head. This is _too_ easy.

"Where are you?" Is she crying? I thought she was like 22 or something. I looked around the back of the car to see her silently going towards the front, to where James is. I nodded to Emmett and got up. Quietly and very slowly I inched closer to her. She must've heard me for she immediately turned around to face me.

_Damn it, she's going to scream. _

I put my hand over her mouth and held her close to me. Her warmth spread all over me. I looked into her large, brown eyes while she screamed into my hand, squirming to slip out of my grasp. _Fat chance_. I hugged her close, trying to get rid of the though of how we fit together perfectly, and nodded to James who dropped the chlorine on a handkerchief and covered Isabella's face with it.

I saw as the shininess of her eyes dulled down and she went limp in my hands. I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett bringing the van. James opened the door for me and I carried Isabella bridal style and got in the car. I laid her on me and James sat besides me.

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" Emmett asked, turning around to us. I felt James shrug besides me and say something. I was too occupied studying her face. Why would _he_ want to kill her? She's so innocent. _Wait Edward. This is going all the wrong away. She's an _**it**_. Right_. I looked away from her.

"Hey, she's kind of beautiful, isn't she?" James asked, touching her leg. God, I wanted to twist his hand and tell him never to touch her again. But I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that.

So I just shrugged.

"Do you think _he'll_ let me keep her?" I know who he was referring to.

"I don't know," I simply said.

**~X0X~**

We were almost there when she started squirming. Is she going to wake up? I heard her groan. Jasper stopped the car immediately and everyone turned around to look at her.

"Mmmm." Isabella stretched her arms, still lying on my lap, and opened her eyes slowly with a soft smile on her face. Does she not know where she is?

I guess she does now for her smile faltered and her eyes widened as she looked around. She suddenly got up my lap and started looking around.

"Who are you people?!" Damn man! Who knew she could scream so loud?!

"Drive man! DRIVE!" James shouted to Jasper who accelerated the car and drove at 115 mph. I grabbed her and forced her sit in my lap. She screamed the whole way, telling us to let her go, her father will kill us, and believe it or not, she asked us to slow down the car. Man, people are right. When someone is pretty, they are actually dumb

Jasper stopped the car in front the secret building, located in the middle of nowhere. Emmett opened the door for us and James got out first.

"I AM NOT GETTING OUT THIS CAR!!!" Isabella stiffened making herself heavy in my arms.

"Hurry up, will you!!!" Jasper shouted at her.

She looked at them and then up at me, her beautiful eyes so terrified.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm princess Cinderella, and she's Princess Snow White, and we wanna have a small tea party with you so will you please get out of the car?! Of course James would say that.

She whimpered but nodded. I raised my eyebrows at her. _Is she really going to be _that_ easy?_ Slowly I gave her to James and got out myself. But before I could do that, she kicked James in the chin and was running away.

"Beeper, you couldn't stop her?!!!" I shouted at him and we all ran to stop her. Man she runs fast.

Jasper, Emmett and I stopped in the middle of the trees. I looked to Jasper and nodded to him, telling him to go to the right and then I looked to Emmett and nodded to his left and I went north.

We kept looking until we heard him. "I got her!!! OH yea!!" Emmett, obviously. We ran inside to see Emmett taking her to her chamber.

"Ugh! Let me go!!!" She shouted, trying to get out of his hold. She's a fighter, I admit.

"And stay there." We heard Emmett command before he got out of the room.

He shook his head and took off his mask. We did the same. These masks are killers. "She kicked me in the guts." He rubbed his stomach. "I'm gonna go eat something." Of course. Jasper patted him on the back as Emmett headed towards the cafeteria.

"So what now?" Jasper asked.

James gave him a look and said "I'll tell you what now." James busted her door open and went in, we followed.

"Hello, Isabella, how are you?" Oh god, James, skip to the point. It is so like James to introduce everyone, especially himself. I rolled my eyes and looked to Bella, but I couldn't see her though, it was too dark.

"Who are you?" she asked her own question, ignoring James, her voice strong.

James nodded to Jasper, telling wordlessly telling him to open the light. After a seconds wait, the lights went on...

...and I saw her...

_An: Well good or bad? Let me now what you think and vote for Silent Tears...__do you want me to continue?_


	2. I slashed her forehead

_An: Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews, I'm sorry if I haven't replied, I'm just really busy because guess what? I have summer homework! How suckish is that?! :P Anyways, here's a chapter and hope you guys like it. I still don't feel too much on this chapter, I don't know why but I think I'm doing a bad job on it...huh, wonder what's wrong with me. And I need a beta, anyone? Plz review and vote for Silent Tears on the Shimmer awards, today is the last day..._

_Thanks for the support everyone!!!_

_Disclaimer:: Not Mine :(_

_Chapter 2  
_

I noticed as realization came into her eyes. She must know about us, I mean who doesn't? But I couldn't help but notice how she glowed under the dim light. Too bad she's going to have a little makeover.

"So Princess Isabella, do you know who we are, or would you like us to go further than that?" Ugh James! He's always the one to play with the target so much, it breaks. I wish he could cut the drama and _move on_!

I shook my head and set m eyes on Isabella, who, I noted, studied James before looking over to Jasper. But before she could set her eyes on me, James spoke again.

"Do you know why you're here?" A little annoyed? It's in James nature to get annoyed fast. I watched as Isabella glared at him.

Whoa, gotta give it to her, girls got some guts. James laughed, making her cross her arms over her chest and look away. Again, he bottom lips jutted out. If I could take that in my mouth- _STOP right there_! I shook my head. What a pervert I am.

James laughed harder "My little princess-"

"I'm not yours." She said in a firm voice, glaring at James again. I looked to Jasper with an impressed face. Then back at her. Glad, that she didn't throw herself at him like other girls, who don't really know about us, do.

We, being killers, are generally built like that, muscular, good-looking, so in any case we could lure our prey easily. If a person is ugly but good a fighting and willing to work with us, they get plastic surgery...yeah, I know, stupid. But it's worked all the time, if intended. Except now. Maybe she's an exception.

The footstep snapped me out of my reverie. James. He was inching closer to Isabella, who was trying to stand her ground but I could her feet move back a little. She just looked like a brave little kitty. I laughed at the thought.

I grinded me teeth when I saw James slip his hands around Bella's waist and push her against him. If only I was him and Isabella's body was pressed against mine- AND WHAT THE FUDGE AM I TALKING ABOUT?!

Bella gasped, catching my attention, "You will be mine." I could hear the lust in James voice. I wanted to strangle him and _then_ hear his voice.

"Let me go!" She shouted and started pounding on James chest. Poor girl. I would feel sorry for her but this was _too_ funny to watch. I heard her sigh and contemplate. What's she thinking? Unlike so many others I've met, _or killed_, she's the hardest one to read.

Then she let one out.

DAMN AGAIN!!! As I said before, this girl can _scream_!

"Damn girl!" My thoughts exactly. James grabbed her again, this time putting his hand over her mouth. I would've stitched it up. You never know what you can expect from this girl. "No one can hear you. No one is here except for us." Her eyes widened, allowing me to notice her chocolate brown eyes, they are kind of beautiful. But her expression was clear; frightened and thoughtful. "What we need you to do is pretty simple but you would have to follow along." James moved his hand away from her mouth.

"What?" she asked in a weak voice. Giving in this easy? I don't think so.

"We are going to record a video of you asking you father for $25 million and new, improved weapons." Her eyes grew even bigger if that was possible. She seemed to be in deep thinking _but about what_?

"Oh and that's not all. We want your father to let all the criminals out as well, maybe they could help us for our next mission." He finished wandering off. What the hell was he thinking? We never agreed to that...

"Next mission?" Isabella whispered.

"That's private business Princess." James tapped her nose with his crooked finger. Man I want to crack his finger. I smiled faintly as I saw Isabella wrinkle her nose and grimace. _That's my girl_! No that's my task. God, why am I thinking like this?

"So are you up for it?" Come on Princess, make this easy for us and we won't have to harm your pretty little face.

But of course, she shook her head.

"Excuse me?" James growled. Ha, he thought it would be that easy because he had been using his '_personal'_ charm.

"I won't do it!" Isabella claimed. James snorted.

"Oh you won't? Well princess, sometimes you can't have it your way, life isn't Burger King. And we're going to help you learn that." Hey! That's my line! I looked to Jasper, silently asking him is James is crazy.

"Edward! Make up time." James passed me, but not before I gave him a look that said 'we're going to have a talk'. Who does he think he is? Can boss me around? I turned to Bella slowly and watched as her eyes glazed over. I smirked, its working. I walked closer to her and noticed her bite her lip. This is going to be easy.

Maybe not. I mean, looking at her pretty, smooth face, I don't know if I can do this. But I have to. Because she's an _it_. She probably spent millions of dollars to make her self look pretty, where as, poor people don't even have clothes to cover themselves. She had beauty stylists come and work on her to make her happy. Where my sister lost her dreams and sat, waiting, in a dungeon, to be freed.

Isabella doesn't deserve happiness. If I'm not happy, if my sister isn't happy, any _one_ person in the world isn't happy...Isabella doesn't deserve to be happy either.

With that I took my hand out of my pocket, this time not empty. I had a pocket knife with me.

I watched as Isabella's eye wandered to the knife and widened. She looked back me, terrified.

_She better be._

Then I slashed the knife on her forehead...

_AN: huh? How was it? Personally, I didn't like it and that's so not like me...anyways tell me what __you__ think :) Oh and any question, feel free to ask :)  
_


End file.
